Existing toilet paper dispensers manually dispense the toilet paper. Users of these dispensers have to hold the toilet paper roll to tear the toilet paper. Harmful microorganisms, such as germs, bacteria, or virus, from the users' hands are transferred to the roll of toilet paper. Moisture from the user's hands is also absorbed into the roll. The next person who uses the roll of toilet paper may receive the harmful microorganisms. Reducing the chances of the harmful microorganisms being transferred between users of the same toilet paper roll is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,021 issued to Nelson on May 17, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,200 issued to Stone on Jan. 31, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,363 issued to J. L. Williams on Jun. 17, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,150 issued to E. J. Summersby on May 2, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,269 issued to E. F. McGrew on Jan. 10, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,267 issued to M. Rozlog et al on Jan. 26, 1965 all disclose a single roll toilet paper dispensers where a user presses a button to dispense toilet paper. One disadvantage of the dispensers disclosed in the above disclosures is that users have to press a button, which can carry and transmit harmful microorganisms to those who subsequently touch it.
Another problem with existing paper product dispensers is that they are not automatically monitored for maintenance. When they run out of paper or if they breakdown, the patrons have to wait for maintenance personnel to refill the paper or fix the dispensers, which may involve a lengthy downtime. The restroom stall becomes unusable during the downtime period. Another problem is that they do not have a mechanism that limits the amount of toilet paper being dispensed. Some patrons can vandalize them or engage in horseplay by getting unlimited amount of toilet paper and scattering contaminated toilet paper all over the restroom. The lack of mechanism to limit toilet paper being dispensed can also lead to excess use of toilet paper, clogged toilets, or the toilet paper running out quickly thereby requiring additional resources. Another problem is that they only store one roll of toilet paper. When the roll of toilet paper runs out, the person using the toilet has no reserve toilet paper to use.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.